Mon père
by Manille86
Summary: COMPLETE. Je ne le savais pas mais ma vie fut un mensonge. Un mensonge qui ne me fut révéler que maintenant. Mais je ne regrette rien, non rien.


**Bon voilà, après avoir lu de nombreuses fanfictions je me lance. En espérant que ça plaise ^^**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens à part l'histoire. Je ne fait qu'emprunter les personnages à la très grande JK Rowling. **

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Entre ¤...¤ pensées de Rogue**

**Entre _#...#_ pensées d'Hermione**

_#Et voilà encore une nouvelle année qui commence... Mais elle va être très différente... Après tout sans mes deux meilleurs amis comment pourrai-ce être la même chose ? Impossible... Mais en même temps je me dis que leurs entorses au règlement ne vont pas me manquer... Quoi que... #_

-HEEEEERMIIIIOOOONNNNEEEE !

_#Décidément on ne peut jamais être tranquille dans cette baraque...Bon allez, si je laisse encore attendre Molly ça ne va pas le faire... Quoi que ça m'amuserai bien qu'elle me voit comme ça, peut être qu'elle comprendra que j'ai changé et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de me materner... pas comme le grand dadais qui lui sert de fils... Pfffff qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve maintenant... un gosse amoureux de moi comme si j'avais besoin de ça...#_

-HEEEEEEEEERRRRMIIIIOOONNNNE IL VA ETRE L'HEURE D'Y ALLLEZ TU NE VEUX PAS LOUPER LE TRAIN?!

-J'ARRIIIIIVE !

_#Et voilà j'ai encore céder... bon le temps d'enfiler un short... hum non autant leur clouer le bec allez ma mini jupe en jean et mon dos nu argenté. Voiiiiilàààà c'est mieux.#_

-Voilà, voilà j'arrive !

-Mais... Mais... Mione, qu'est-ce que...

Je coupais Ron d'un regard noir avant de lui annoncer de but en blanc :

-Quoi ? Je fais ce que je veux je ne suis pas une gamine... Et je sorti du 12 squarre Grimmaud ma valise réduite dans la poche de ma jupe.

_#Ahahahah comment c'est marrant, j'aurai dû lui sortir un miroir pour qu'il voit la tête de poisson frit qu'il a eu, trop bon. Bon d'accord j'ai peut être fait fort, la première fois qu'ils ne me voient pas en vêtements informes et gros pulls mais quand même.#_

-Bon... euh allons y, Hermione, tu es sure que tu a tous pris ? S'inquiéta comme d'habitude Molly.

-Mais oui, madame Weasley ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Bi... Bien alors hum... Ginny ? Tu viens ?

-Oui maman j'arrive ! beugla-t-elle de la cuisine.

-Wouahhhh ! Mione ! tu es magnifique, s'exclama-t-elle une fois qu'elle eu réussi a reprendre ses esprit en me voyant

-Merci, Gin'... Bon on y va ?

Je lui proposa mon bras et nous fit transplaner à la gare avant que quiconque eut le temps de rajouter quoique se soit.

-Bon, Gin' … je te rejoins dans le train ? Il faut que je rejoigne le compartiments des préfets en chef.

-Ok a tout à l'heure alors, répondit celle-ci en me plaquant une bise sonore sur la joue droite avant de s'éloigner vers le train.

_#Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme ca ? __Tient tient Malefoy, on va pouvoir s'amuser cette année finalement#_ pensai-je alors qu'un sourire sadique digne de Rogue apparaissait sur mon visage.

En entrant dans le compartiment des préfets en chef, je me rendis alors compte que je ne savais pas qui serai mon homologue. Curieuse je m'assis sur la banquette quand Malefoy ouvrit la porte.

-Hum oui bien sur j'aurai dû me douter que McGo l'aurai nommé préfet en chef, marmonnai-je en le voyant du coin de l'œil, s'asseoir sur la banquette en face sans pour autant qu'il m'ait adressé le moindre sarcasme.. Chose étonnante d'ailleurs quand on y pense.

-Alors Malefoy, comment ça va après ces longues vacances ? Demandai-je sarcastique. Après tout son père avait été envoyé à Azkaban où il reçu en fin de vacance le baiser du Détraqueur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ? Te moquer ? C'est bon je crois que j'ai eu ma dose pour le restant de ma vie... Fou moi la paix, déclara-t-il d'une voix éteinte que je ne lui connaissais pas.

_#Peut être que je suis allé un peu loin là...#_

-Désolée Drago...

_#ouh ! qu'est-ce qui m'arrive je viens de l'appeler par son prénom?#_ je ne voulais pas...

-Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Renfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ? Bah crois moi c'est trop tard...

_#ouhhh ok note à moi-même ne as l'emmerder cette année...#_

Je me tu donc et repris la contemplation du paysage par la fenêtre du train.

-Je vais faire une ronde... déclarai-je après plusieurs minutes de silence pesant.

-Grand bien te fasse, soupira-t-il.

Je sortais du compartiment et me retournant au moment de passer la porte je pu voir son regard fixé sur mon derrière...

_#Finalement l'année va être marrante quand même hihihi#_ pensai-je un sourire en coin emprunter à la même personne qui me regardait.

_#Le château, enfin... ma vrai maison...# _

Après la répartition, le discours de Dumbledore et le repas, j'ai enfin pu, en compagnie de Malefoy, me rendre dans mes appartements de préfets en chef. D'un beige clair, le salon était plus qu'accueillant. Au fond une volée de quelques marches conduisait sur une porte blanche qui se révéla être la salle de bain... enfin une petite piscine surtout... Plus loin, deux porte se faisaient face une aux couleurs de Serpentard et l'autre aux couleurs de Griffondor.

_#au moins on ne se plantera pas de chambre#_

Je m'affalai sur mon lit aux baldaquins couleur sang et sans prendre le temps de me mettre en pyjamas je m'endormis jusqu'au matin.

C'est un rayon de soleil venant frapper mon visage qui me réveilla en douceur. Émergeant difficilement de mon lourd sommeil, je regarda l'heure sur ma montre et...

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH PUTAIIIIINNNN !

_#Et meeeeeeerdeeee il ne me reste que 20 minutes avant d'aller en cours...#_

Je me levais en 4eme vitesse et filait sous la couche avec mon uniforme de cours sous le bras. 5Minutes plus tard j'étais prête, ma jupe légèrement plus courte que réglementairement et mon chemisier un quelques boutons du haut ouvert. Je me précipita vers la grande salle et chippa 2 croissant avant de recevoir mon emploi du temps de Ginny qui me l'avait pris voyant que je n'arrivais pas.

-Merci Gin' , j'ai eu une panne de réveil ce matin... Ohhhh nooon...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce qu'il y a ? double cours de potion avec les Serpentards...

-Oh ma pauvre, bon je te laisse j'ai cours de botanique.

-Ok, j'y vais aussi.

Une fois arrivé dans le hall, elle sortie alors que je me dirigeais vers les cachots avec la ferme intention de ne pas me faire ridiculiser encore une année de plus par l'infâme bâtard des cachots j'ai nommé Severus Rogue.

-Hey, Neville comment ça va?

-Salut Hermione, bien et toi ? Prête pour un cours avec Rogue ?

-C'est plutôt à toi que je devrai le demander non ? Me moquai-je gentiment

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque la porte s'ouvrit que notre professeur et le silence se fit dans le couloir.

-Entrez, dit-il de sa voix sombre qui me donnait des frissons dans le dos.

_#Mais non ! je sais ce que vous allez dire, je ne fantasme pas sur mon prof, j'aime juste sa voix. Elle est sombre et lui donne un coté bad boy, un petit je ne sais quoi qui me rassure et...#_

-Ouvrez vos livres page 361, _#__Et__ voilà qu'il me coupait da__ns__ mes pensées... pfffff #_ Puisque vous n'êtes qu'une bande de cornichons sans cervelles je n'espère même pas que vous réussissiez cette potions qui va être, pour votre niveau ridiculement bas, d'une difficulté certaine...

_#Mais il se paye ma tête ou quoi ? Je suis capable de réaliser la goutte du mort vivant depuis 2ans...#_

-Bien, qui peux me dire a quoi sert cette potion, a moins qu'aucun de vous n'est eu l'intelligence de livre les livres avant de venir en classe ? Il survola du regard la salle, m'ignorant totalement. Bien, miss Granger ? Vu qu'apparemment vous êtes la seule compétente dans cette classe.

_#Ouh là, je suis choquée il vient de me faire un compliments là ? bon apparemment oui vu les regards ébahis de la salle...#_

-La goutte du mort vivant est un somnifère extrêmement puissant à base d'armoise et d'asphodèle. Ce somnifère est si puissant qu'il peut provoquer un sommeil éternel, comme le suggère son nom...

-Bien miss Granger...

-Euh, il a quoi Rogue ? me chuchota Neville assit a coté de moi, il vient de te faire deux compliments...

-J'en sais rien... c'est bizarre

_¤ Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai_... _je viens de faire un compliment a l'ignoble miss __je__-__sais__-__tout_..._ mon dieu je dois être malade_...

_-Mais non c'est juste qu'elle le mérite_

_-Hein ? Mais t'es qui toi ? Et comment tu t'invite dans ma t__ê__te ?_

_-Je suis ta conscience débile, je suis toi_...

_-gneeblffhe_

_-Pardon j'ai pas ben compris ?_

_-BON TU VA ME FOUTRE LA PAIX ! j'ai un cours a donner __à__ des cornichons décérébrés moi_...

_-Pas la peine de s'énerver...¤_

_#Je me demande à quoi il pense... il __à__ l'air autre part_..._ Bon allez je me concentre sur la potion sinon... Neville risque bien de fa__i__re exploser mon chaudron_..._#_

-Non Neville !

-Miss Granger ! Je vous prierai de ne pas interférer dans mon cours, retenu demain 20h dans mon bureau...

-Quoi ? Pour quelle raison ? J'ai évité une explosion de chaudron et vous me foutez une retenu ? Non mais c'est quoi votre problème ?

-Miss Granger... 2 semaines de retenu et 20 points en moins à Griffondor...

-Mais... Neville posa sa main sur mon bras pour que je me taise et je pris en compte son avis et me tus mais sans oublier d'envoyer à Rogue un regard noir ce lui fit hausser un sourcil sarcastique... oh le con...

_#J'aurai du me douter... chassez le naturel il revient au galop... sa bonne humeur ne pouvait pas durer...#_

Une fois le cours fini j'allais sortir de la salle comme une furie mais Rogue m'interpella et me demanda de rester...

_#PUTAIN mais est-ce qu-il sait que je n'ai pas envie de passer toute l'année a l'avoir sur le dos?#_

-Oui professeur vous vouliez me parler...

-En effet Miss Granger je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de comportement dans mon cours... ceci est le dernier avertissement après je me verrai obliger d'en parler à la directrice, ce dont je suis sur vous ne voudriez pas que cela arrive...

#Il me gonfle ! il va voir se que je pense moi...#

-A vrai dire professeur... je m'en fou complètement... aller donc voir la directrice que je lui explique comment vous m'empêcher d'aider un de mes camarades pour qu'il évite de faire exploser son chaudron...

_Tient tient la miss je-sais-tout a pris du caractère, ça va changer…CLAAC …je viens vraiment de penser ça ?__!¤_

_(note d'auteure : oui oui Sevichou viens bien de se mettre une baffe mentale ^^ )_

-Très bien Granger, venez avec moi.. immédiatement, ordonna-t-il en voyant que je ne bougeais pas...

Il avait de grande foulées et je devais limite courir pour rester a sa hauteur.

Arrivé devant le bureau de la directrice, il s'arrêta 2 seconde le temps de se souvenir du mot de passe :

-Alea jacta est, prononça-t-il de sa voix de stentor.

L'escalier en colimaçon se déroula alors devant nous et nous montâmes dans le bureau où une surprise de taille nous attendait...

-Ah Severus, miss Granger, je voulais vous voir justement.

-Minerva, je crains que ce que vous deviez nous dire devra attendre il faut que je vous parle de l'attitude inacceptable de Miss Granger...

-Tutututut lanca-t-elle les yeux pétillants tel Dumbledore de son époque, cela devra bel et bien attendre, je crains que nous ayons de la visite et quelque chose de plus important qu'une simple erreur de comportement...

Les deux occupants des fauteuils qui nous faisaient dos se levèrent et je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître ma mère et mon père...

-Maman ? Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Leur demandai-je stupéfaite.

_#Mais que font mes parents, moldus ! Dans le monde sorcier… qui plus est chez le directeur?!#_

-Ma chérie... il fallait que l'on te parle... ça ne pouvait pas attendre... me dit mon père, une lueur de panique qui lui était inconnu dans ses yeux... Mon angoisse montait... _#Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être... mon dieu j'espère que rien de grave n'est arrivé_..._#_

-Monsieur, je me dois de vous interrompre... Rogue n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que mon père tourna son regard vers lui et eut un sursaut étrange et l'interrompit... _#Je veux bien que la chauve-souris fasse peur mais tout de même... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est.. Et Rogue qui insiste...#_

-Severus ? Severus Rogue ? Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte...

_¤Oh on se calme, on ne tue pas les parents des élèves.. non ce n'est pas bien.._

_-En effet ca ferai désordre..._

_-Oh toi ma conscience TA GUEULE!¤_

-Oui, c'est moi. Répondit mon prof de sa voix polaire

-Hum... _# l'onomatopée de mon père, me laisse perplexe, qu'est-ce que Rogue avait bien avoir avec cette histoire et comment diable est-ce qu'il le connaissait ? Mais... mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il le toise comme ça?#_

-Pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance d'expliquer la raison pour laquelle vous me toisez ainsi ? Répliqua Rogue.

-A vrai dire nous ne vous imaginions pas comme ça, interrompit pour la première fois maman. Avec ses doux yeux chocolats et ses cheveux frisés elle me ressemblait même si nos visages n'avait rien en commun.

-Expliquez, ordonna Rogue qui, je suppose, était au bout de sa (très) courte patience.

-Bien vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, tous les deux, insista papa en voyant que Rogue ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

Il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et s'assit à l'extrême bord d'un des moelleux fauteuils du bureau, comme si s'asseoir au fond allait trop le ralentir au cas où il voudrait quitter précipitamment la pièce, réflexes d'espions...

-Bien, Hermione, ma chérie je te demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre s'il-te-plaît, ce que j'ai à te dire est assez difficile comme ça.

-Oui, papa... _#Mon dieu mais ça me fait peur... qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? ils me font peur... Ah un soupir, c'est encore Rogue, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve !#_

-Il y a un peu moins de 18 ans, une femme est venue nous voir avec un bébé de quelques jour. Elisabeth venait de faire une fausse couche, pendant son récit il me regardait mais il tourna son regard vers maman à ce moment, cette femme, une sorcière, nous supplia d'élever cet enfant comme si c'était le notre, que sa fille ne serai pas en sécurité si une certaine personne apprenait qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle avait donné naissance à une fille... Cette fille c'est toi ma chérie. Je t'en pris ne nous en veux pas, on lui à promis de ne rien te dire avant tes 18ans.

_#Non...non c'est impossible... je... je ressemble à maman comme deux goutte d'eau...#_ J'étais trop choquée pour dire quoi que se soit. Les yeux dans le vague je réfléchissais sans pouvoir trouver quelques arguments pour contrer ce que mon père m'apprenait.

-Non...non, je bredouillais.

-Ma chérie, je n'ai pas fini il reste encore une information très importante.

-Quoi ? tu trouve qu'apprendre que je ne suis pas votre fille au bout de presque 18ans ce n'est pas assez ? Et tu va m'apprendre quoi de nouveau ? Hein ? Et qu'a avoir Rogue dans cette histoire hein ?

Je venais juste de remarquer qu'il c'était affalé dans son fauteuil la tête entre les mains, les épaules agités d'étrange soubresauts.

-Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît… Ta mère, ta mère biologique, t'a jeté un sort lorsqu'on t'a accueilli. Elle disait que sinon les personne de ton monde te reconnaîtrait trop facilement. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle elle t'a confié à des moldus comme tu dis. Et ce sort va s'annuler à ta majorité moldu et non sorcière soit dans quelques jours... 4 pour être précis.

_#Choquée... je suis choquée, déçue et en colère... En colère oui...#_

-Comment.. Qui était ma mère ?! Et pourquoi, pourquoi m'a-t-elle abandonnée ? _#je bredouille#_

-Je crois que j'ai compris... _# Ah magnifique, j'avais oublier que l'autre chauve-souris était là...#_

Elle s'appelait Eiden, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, confirma mon... enfin celui que je croyais être mon père.

-Quoi ? mais comment savais vous ça ?

-Je... c'était ma femme...avoua Rogue, un trémolo dans la voix et les yeux brillants de larmes...

-Pa... Pardon, non... je murmurais, incrédule... _#__Non il ne pouvait pas être mon père, plutôt mourir que cela.__#_

-Je savais qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose de traumatisant, quand elle est revenue... Elle n'était plus la même, elle avait le regard tellement vide. Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier...

_#Non... NOOOOON, mon père... est la chauve-souris des cachots... ce même qui m'a traité de miss je-sais-tout avec condescendance pendant plus de 6ans... non c'est impossible.# _

Je savais que j'avais les larmes aux yeux... mais maintenant elles coulaient librement sur mes joues alors que Rogue continuait son récit.

-Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être enceinte... et encore moins qu'elle puisse me cacher sa grossesse... Mais elle a eut raison, si elle était resté, Le seigneur des ténèbres aurait pris notre enfant et je ne me le serai jamais pardonné...

Je l'interrompis alors, tant qu'il y était je voulais en connaître plus sur elle...

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Il me regarda, les yeux toujours brillants, et son regard d'habitude insondable était aujourd'hui emplit de tristesse.

-Elle... elle est morte, après avoir été torturé sous mes yeux par le lord noir lui même pour me faire payer une erreur... Une ridicule erreur qui a coûté la vie à la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimé...

Je compris alors son attitude aussi irascible en le voyant sans son masque. Il agissait ainsi pour se protéger, il avait tellement perdu...

-Je... ce n'était pas votre faute... je me laissais alors à un geste que je n'aurai jamais fait. Je me leva de mon fauteuil et passa mon bras autour des épaules du professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard depuis sa création. Ce même professeur, mon père, mon père biologique... Pendant tout ce temps mes parents adoptifs, qui resteront toujours dans mon cœur comme ceux qui m'ont élevé et aimé, ainsi que McGonnagal était restés silencieux, observant dans un silence religieux le récit.

-Si ça l'était, son sursaut de colère m'étonna quelque peu, si je n'avais pas échoué elle serait encore là... et je ne serai pas seul... je failli ne pas entendre la fin de sa phrase tant il l'avait dit bas.

Je pleurais, assise a coté de mon père biologique, je pleurais, pour lui, qui n'eut pas le droit a un vrai bonheur pour ma mère, que je n'ai jamais connu pour ma vie, qui ne fut qu'un mensonge pour tout. Plus je réfléchissais plus je me rendais compte que je ne pouvais qu'apprécier Severus. Il était tout comme moi intelligent, aimait les potions, les livres... Je pris alors ma décision, il ne serai plus seul, j'allais lui montrer qu'il pouvait rattraper le temps perdu avec sa fille, même s'il la détestait depuis ses 11ans.

Je me leva alors, un air résolu sur le visage.

-Maman, Papa, je vous aimerez toujours et vous resterez dans mon cœur mais...

-Nous comprenons, aide-le, interrompit ma mère dans sa grande bonté.

Pendant, les 3jours qui suivirent l'entretient dans le bureau de la directrice, j'essayais tous les soirs d'aller parler à mon père sans jamais recevoir de réponse. Les cours de potions avait été annulé, la directrice ayant invoqué le fait d'un problème personnel du professeur qui ne pouvait donc assuré ses cours. Lors de cette annonce elle m'avait regardé, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. J'étais donc aller tambouriné dans les cachots mais seul le silence m'avait répondu. Dépité j'étais alors remonté dans la grande salle.

La veille de mon 18eme anniversaire j'allai une fois de plus essayer de sortir mon père de ses cachots. Je frappa a la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule. J'entrai et jetais un coup d'œil pour savoir où il se trouvait. Un salon chaleureux s'étendait devant moi, un canapé beige s'étalait devant la cheminée où brûlait un feu ronflant. A ma gauche une porte donnant sur un bureau plus sombre, entrouverte laissait apercevoir des piles de livres bancales. Je continuais l'inspection et débouchais sur un autre salon plus petit, plus intime, sur un fauteuil je distingua une masse sombre, m'approchant je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Severus, prostré, une bouteille de FireWhisky vide à la main. Un cri aigu sorti de ma bouche réveillant mon père biologique. Je couru vers lui et m'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

-Professeur... professeur ! Severus ! voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas je lui jetais un mobilicorpus et couru à perdre haleine dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ne voyant pas les personnes ouvrir de grand yeux et chuchoter sur mon passage.

Mon entrée fracassante à l'infirmerie valu au moins à Madame Pomfresh de sortir de son bureau pour voir ce qui se passait et ainsi prendre en charge celui que j'arrivais maintenant à considérer comme mon père.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? C'est une infirmerie pas un moulin !

-Madame, je...l'ai trouvé...comme ça...dans ses...appartements... je peinais à reprendre mon souffle après cette cavalcade et l'angoisse qui se tordait au fond de mes entrailles.

Voyant que le professeur semblait vraiment mal en point elle m'ordonna de le déposer sur un lit et d'aller prévenir la directrice. Je jeta un regard angoissé à Severus avant de détaller vers le bureau de la directrice.

-Pro... Professeur c'est Rogue, il est à l'infirmerie...je ne sais pas ce qu'il a...

-Miss Granger ? Calmez vous e venez avec moi.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie je me précipita vers le lit où Severus était assis, et me jeta dans ses bras, soulagée et heureuse qu'il n'ai rien. Il se raidi à mon contact puis me reconnaissant il fini par enrouler ses bras autour de moi et me serrer contre lui.

_¤Hermione...__oh ma fille, si tu savais comment j'aurai aimé te connaître avant tout ça..._

_#Je pensa__i__s qu'il m'aurait repoussé.. finalement peut __ê__tre est-ce que __ça__ ser__a __plus simple que je le pensais pour qu'il m'accepte...#_

L'infirmière nous regarda avec des yeux ronds, bouche-bée, coupée au début du compte-rendu qu'elle faisait à la directrice qui elle nous regardait les yeux pétillants de bonheur et de soulagement.

-Hermione, si tu savais comment j'aurai aimer que ta mère m'en parle... On aura pu trouve rune solution... Je suis tellement désolée..

-Ce n'est rien professeur...

-Severus.

-Pardon ?

-Je m'appelle Severus utilise mon prénom en privé.

-Oui, prof...Severus. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Je … Je ne peux... Je le vis alors laisser tomber les derniers lambeaux de son masque de glace qu'il gardait en permanence, et ses yeux ébènes fixés dans les miens, se remplirent de larmes contenues bien trop longtemps... Je le serrai dans mes bras encore plus fort, lui transmettant tout le réconfort que je pouvais lui fournir.

Occultant tout à part moi, il se lança dans le récit de leur rencontre, me contant comment il avait connu ma mère, ce qui leur était arrivé, ce par quoi ils étaient passés, ce qui avait forgé leur amour petit à petit... Puis comment il avait cru tout perdre lorsqu'elle était parti pendant 9 longs mois. Il n'avait pas fait le lien entre ce temps et le possible fait d'une grossesse. Quand elle était revenu, le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti mais qu'il avait du cacher vu qu'il avait progressé et était devenu un des intimes du Lord noir... Il me conta son histoire, ne faisant que renforcer mon admiration pour cet homme. Pendant cela, le temps passait sans que nous nous en rendions compte, et le soleil était presque couché quand Madame Pomfresh vint nous voir pour nous virer de son infirmerie.

-Miss Granger, Severus... Vous feriez mieux de sortir tout de suite et d'aller manger avant que je ne vous fasse sortir de mon infirmerie a coup de balais ! Allez ouste !

Devant l'impatience de l'infirmière un rire cristallin sorti de ma bouche alors que mon père esquissa un sourire, un vrai sourire et non pas son habituel rictus qu'il nous servait en cours.

-Vous devriez sourire plus souvent Severus, cela vous va bien.

Il me regarda et e vis une pointe de tristesse passer dans ses yeux.

-Ta mère, me disais la même chose...

-Elle avait raison... J'aurai tant aimer la connaître... Je chuchotais mais il m'entendit :

-Je te montrerai les souvenirs que j'ai d'elle si tu veux.

-Tu... enfin vous feriez ça ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais... Je sais bien que jamais je ne remplacerai les Granger mais sache que j'aimerai faire ta connaissance... Et je m'excuse pour toutes les années ou je t'ai traité de miss je-sais-tout...

-Ce n'est rien... Mon ventre fit alors entendre un grondement qui ne laissait aucun doute sur mon appétit.

-Viens allons manger, le dîner viens de commencer.

Nous entrâmes alors dans la grande salle côte à côte, coupant toutes les discussions en cours. Les têtes des élèves se tournèrent vers nous. Certains interrogateurs de voir leur professeur de potions à mes cotés le visage détendu, d'autres dépité de comprendre que les cours tant redouté du maître des cachots allaient reprendre... Je me dirigea vers ma table et m'assis à coté de Ginny alors que mon père allait s'asseoir à la table des professeurs à la gauche de McGonnagal qu lui adressa un regard bienveillant auquel il ne répondit pas plongé dans ses pensées. Ma meilleure ami, le regard interrogateur, me fit passer un véritable interrogatoire :

-Pourquoi tu es arrivé avec Rogue ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Comment ça se fait qu'il soit revenu ?

-Gin'... s'il te plaît... Je te raconte ce soir ok ? 22H dans la salle sur demande, lui chuchotai-je.

_#Elle est en retard... on qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Ah la porte s'ouvre, c'est elle...#_

-Ginny.. installe toi, c'est long a expliquer... ne m'interrompt pas s'il-te-plaît...

Et je lui raconta alors toute l'histoire, que Severus est était mon père, qui était ma mère, ce qui s'était passé.. au bout de quelque heures je m'interrompis et regarda ma meilleure amie. Elle était stupéfaite sans aucun doute...

-Je... wouah ! donc demain tu va reprendre ta véritable apparence ?

-Oui, et Severus ne peut pas m'aider pour savoir à quoi je vais ressembler puisqu'il ne m'a jamais vu...

-Hum... ok mais tu sais quand est-ce que ca va se passer ?

-Non.. je pense que demain ça sera déjà fait... je ne sais pas...

-Heureusement qu'on est vendredi, ca te laissera le temps de t'habituer...

-Oui... Ginny, tu veux bien rester dormir ici avec moi ?

-Bien sur Mione ! Sans problèmes.

Nous nous couchâmes alors sur les deux lits aux couleurs de Griffondor qui étaient apparus dans un coin de la salle.

_#Bon, je me sens toujours la même... j'espère que ça ne changera pas trop... Alors Gin' dors __encore...Bon un miroir...#_

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle d'eau qui s'était ouverte à droite de mon lit. Je fermais les yeux et avançais à l'aveugle vers le miroir en pied qui couvrait un pan entier de mur.

_#Ouuuh laaaaaa. Bon alors ça __ç__a change __et pas qu'un peu__ !#_

Je me regardais sous toute les coutures et me trouvais, pour la première fois de ma vie, belle. Mes cheveux ailes de corbeau, lisses, me tombaient au creux des reins. J'avais hérité outre ses cheveux noirs, les yeux de mon père mais agrémentés de paillettes bleu nuit qui me donnait un air joyeux. Une silhouette plus fine et plus élancée mais indubitablement féminine, aux formes bien placées me ravissait au plus au point. Mon visage, fin aux pommettes bien dessinées renforçait l'air mutin de mon sourire, au dents toujours aussi blanches qu'avant.

Je tournai sur moi même et pu observer qu'il faudra que je m'habitue aux quelques centimètres que j'avais gagné en une nuit.

-Hermione ? Tu est où ?

-Dans la sale de bain... Viens... c'est déroutant...

Je l'entendis se lever à toute vitesse et accourir. La porte s'ouvrit a toute volée et je me tourna vers elle qui me regardait, bouche-bée, les yeux grands ouverts et limite exorbités.

Je me mis à rire devant sa tête et cet éclat lui permit de reprendre ses esprits.

-Euh.. Wouaaaaah ! il n'y a pas d'autre mots pour exprimer ça... tu es juste magnifique Mione ! Hum tourne sur toi même ?

Je m'exécuta avec une grâce qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnu, stupéfiant encore plus ma meilleure amie.

-Euh... bon Mione, va falloir mettre au courant tout le monde... Tu a mis au courant Harry et mon frère ?

_#Oh merde, avec toutes ses émotions j'ai totalement oublié d'envoyer une lettre à Ron et Harry...#_

-Euuuh, à vrai dire...

-Oh, tu veux que je m'en charge ? Avec tout ça, elle désigna mon corps, je pense que tu va avoir beaucoup à faire...

-Merci Gin' tu me rend un grand service... soufflai-je soulagée. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais... il est l'heure d'aller manger...

-Prête pour l'épreuve du feu ? Se moqua gentiment Ginny

-J'espère.

J'avais les yeux qui pétillaient, les paillettes bleues nuit qui les parsemaient brillant encore plus.

Lorsque accompagné de ma meilleure amie, je poussa les porte de la grande salle, tout le monde était déjà attablé et le bruit des conversations était à son maximum. Je me dirigea vers ma table et entendit le silence, ponctué d'interrogations, prendre peu à peu place sur toute la grande salle. Alors que je m'asseyais j'entendis un exclamation venant de la table des professeurs et leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Severus, le choc et la stupéfaction se lisant dans ses yeux habituellement froids. Plusieurs élèves ayant entendu cet exclamation alternaient leur regard entre moi et mon père. Celui-là se leva précipitamment et sorti par la porte derrière la table des professeurs provoquant de nouveau chuchotements.

-Silence ! Intervient le professeur McGonnagal alors que les élèves faisaient entendre de façon plutôt virulente. Ce qui coupa cours aux remarques.

Je m'assis à coté de Ginny qui me permis de manger tranquille en interceptant tous les curieux qui se demandait qui était et je cite un Serpentard : « Cette merveilleuse créature ». Le même que je faillis suspendre au plafond par la cheville par un sort inventé par mon père lui même mais je réussis à me retenir de le lancer devant toute l'assemblée.

Une fois notre repas fini nous filâmes et nous nous séparâmes dans le hall. Je me dirigea vers les cachots pour trouver mon père et lui parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Je le trouva dans ses appartements, avachi dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée, la tête entre les mains.

-Severus ? Severus, ça va ?

-Hermione ?

-Oui, je voulais te parler avant mais...

-Tu lui ressemble tellement.. je ne pouvais pas rester... je l'aimais tellement...

Même s'il m'avait tout raconté, l'entendre de sa bouche me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

-Décris la moi, tu ne m'en a pas parlé la dernière fois. J'essayai tout pour qu'il sorte de la torpeur dans laquelle il semblait plongé et cela marcha.

-Magnifique, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots. Regarde toi dans un miroir et tu la verra. La seule différence ce sont les yeux. Elle les avait bleu, d'un bleu profond.

Il me regarda et dans ses yeux je pus lire la détresse qu'il ressentait.

-Papa... Ce fut la première fois que je l'appelais ainsi et sa réaction me fit comprendre que ce ne serai pas la dernière.

* * *

Rewiew, rewiew, rewiew. Vous voulez appuyer sur le bouton. Vous le voulez allez appuyez ;)  
Je ne touche aucun sous pour cette histoire, seules les rewiews sont le paiement des auteurs n'hésitaient pas merci !


End file.
